The Truth
by ThatRandomBritishPerson
Summary: Maethoriel cannot remember. Thorin's task is to help her remember. Together they slowly uncover Mae's dark and treacherous past and the reason why she was tied upside down from a tree in a sack. But along the way the two good friends become a bit more than friends. Thorin x OC
1. Prologue

**Hello, I don't know what to say. Enjoy my Thorin x OC cause I love Thorin and you must love Thorin cause otherwise you wouldn't be reading this. Based on the movie. The prologue is set shortly after Smaug has taken Erebor and the rest is after the battle of five armies...**

The Truth

Prologue

Thorin P.O.V

I sit staring at my hands. I try to think about something other than the events that have just happened. Maybe I shouldn't look at my hands, they are evidence of the loss of my homeland, for they are covered in ashes. Instead I put my head in my hands and stare at the grass. It doesn't help, I smell of fire, dragon fire. I sigh a long deep sigh, we need to get to shelter. Not the elves of Greenwood, they betrayed us. I stand up and walk over to my father and grandfather, neither of them are in a fit state to rule. I stand behind them, I must be the one to lead our people to safety.

I shout out, "We cannot sit here mourning whilst that worm sits in our home, with our gold, with our dead. Smaug wants us to submit to defeat. We will not surrender to that slug. We will go to Moria, make our home there until we are ready to claim our homeland." Nobody seems to be listening to me. I see Balin and Dwalin, sons of Fundin, sitting together trying to comfort one another. I stride over them and say to them, "my friends, stand with me," I offer them my hands, "we cannot let the worm take our home, we must fight," Neither take my hands so turn around and yell in dwarvish, "Ammâ khiduyothur inshirabi," over and over. Some dwarves begin chanting with me and soon almost every dwarf is chanting my words. My father and grandfather, even though we have just lost our home, proudly smile at me, for I have just rekindled the hope of our people.

I walk with my younger sister Dis at the front of the long trail of dwarves going to the Iron Hills. Dain said he'd let us stay until we are ready to go to Moria. Dis is pregnant with her first child, next in line to the throne after me unless I do have any children of my own or it is female. She says that if it is a boy, then she will call him Fili and she hasn't decided a girls name yet. We walk quietly, for we are both still shocked by the loss of Erebor. I suddenly see a woven bag hanging in a tree. The bag is squirming, there is a person inside. I run over to the tree and untie the rope. The bag lands with an thump and suddenly I'm pinned to the tree by a brown haired elf. She relaxes and then asks me, "who are you?"

"Thorin son of Thrain, and you?"

"No idea, I just woke up in this bag and then I met you..."

**Dwarvish:**

**Ammâ khiduyothur inshirabi: We still stand**

**These translations should be correct as I have a Khuzdul dictionary but if not then, meh.**

**I've just seen the Battle of Five Armies and it was AMAZING! I went to see it fully dressed in LOTR (can I just say LOTR instead of LOTR and the Hobbit?) stuff. I was wearing my map of middle earth leggings and my far over the misty mountains cold hoodie and I had my one ring replica in my pocket. I almost cried when Thorin died, I might be going to see it again so I might actually cry. Thorin, I love you...**


	2. Sons of Durin

**Thorin lives people! He lives!**

The Truth

Chapter 1

Sons of Durin

Maethoriel P.O.V

"Many places I have been

Many sorrows I have seen

But I don't regret nor will I forget

All who took that road with me,"

Billy Boyd, The Last Goodbye

* * *

><p>Tears roll down my face as I hold Thorin's body. Thorin, my greatest friend, is dead. Balin places his hand on my shoulder and says, "There lass, it'll be okay," Just to make sure myself, I check his pulse. More tears roll down my face, nothing. He is dead. But then under my slim fingers I feel something. A faint beating; a weak heartbeat. "He's alive," I say.<p>

"No lass, he isn't," Balin answers, the only person willing to talk.

"He's alive, he needs medicine,"

"I'm not going to argue with you Maethoriel, but Thorin's gone."

"He's alive!" I scream.

"Okay lass, we'll get him medicine. You go for a walk, get your head around things," Balin says, pushing me away. I get up and forcefully walk away. I look to where the Defiler's body lay. It is not there anymore; whilst we were mourning Thorin, some orcs must have taken their leader's body away to body. I walk down a few flights of stairs until I come to a sadder scenario than mine. Tauriel, a sylvan elf of Greenwood, weeping over a dwarf. His name is Kili, he is Thorin's nephew. I bow my head to them and I continue down the stairs until I reach the bottom.

I collapse onto my knees, weeping for Thorin. He was my greatest friend. He helped me become me again after he found me. Though I still don't remember my past, he helped me reinvent myself. I was the only elf that he liked; I was one of the only people that he trusted. I will always fight by his side. Thorin Oakenshield is not dead.

* * *

><p><span>Thorin P.O.V<span>

The last thing I remember is the Defiler's blade piercing my chest. The rest is just a blur. My head is throbbing and unusually my chest doesn't hurt where the pale orc stabbed me. I can't remember if I killed him. I open my eyes and, feeling disorientated, I stand up from the laying position I was in. Am I dead? White shores stretching as far as the eye can see. Everything is so calm here. Yes, I am definitely dead, no other place could be so calm. "Adum Thorin dashatu Thrain," says a strong voice. I turn around to see a man about 7ft tall standing in front of me. He has a strong and stout build and a harsh worn face. He has long black braided hair and a long black beard. He wears a long maroon robe and a silver crown upon his head. It is strange for someone who isn't a dwarf to speak Khuzdul. "Ku'..." I begin but the man interrupts me. "E Aulë ini me aktub e ins Mahal." My mouth falls agape; I am standing in front of Mahal, the creator of dwarves. I bow my head, for that is all I can think to do. "You need not to bow your head to me. Thorin, you have done many great things. You are a true hero," Mahal pauses, "and that is why we have chosen you to do a task for us."

"What is it that you ask of me?"

"Maethoriel is a good friend of yours. Indeed?"

"Yes," I say slightly confused.

"When you found her, what did she say was her identity?"

Even more confused, I answer, "She said she didn't know. She completely lost her memory."

"And that is what we want you to find out." Mahal says, a small smile flickering on his lips in an uncertain way. Now I am very confused. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"We want you to uncover Maethoriel's past with her."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't then she will be the downfall of the free people, the destroyer of Men, the beginning of an age of eternal darkness in Arda,"

"How? Maethoriel is a good person."

"Any innocent soul can turn bad. Oh and if you do this task, we will grant you immortality."

"Good offer but I need to know how she will become this evil being that you say she will be."

Mahal sighs, "You will find this out in your adventure,"

"I want to know now," I growl, but trying not to anger the immortal Valar.

"Okay, I will give you an answer... The Pale Orc."

"He lives?"

"No, he is dead but there are dark powers which can undo the damage you did to him,"

Anger fills me, I cannot let that foul creature touch her. I was going to accept the task anyway but now I have no choice but to accept it. "Yes, I will accept your task." I say.

"Good. Remember this Thorin, do not tell anyone about this task and our meeting. And if you need help, I will help. Don't die and remember that your gift for this task is immortality. Oh and one last thing..."

Mahal pulls out a long gleaming sword. "This is for you. Personally crafted by me, it holds great power."

"What power?"

"A magic that will let the dead stay dead. Quite handy if you come across an old enemy." Mahal says, giving me the sword. "Zedrar is it's name,"

"Supreme importance, an interesting name for a sword," I say inspecting the blade. The blade is as thin as paper and should be very fragile but, as I test the blade by swinging it a few times, I can tell that it is extremely strong. Engraved down the centre Zedrar is text in Ancient Khuzdul. I cannot read it but I can make out a few words, Mahal and my name, Thorin Oakenshield. A small smile spreads across my face. "May this blade serve you well," Mahal says, giving me the sheath. I bow my head in gratitude, "Thank you,"

"One last thing Thorin,"

"Yes?"

"Leave Erebor as soon as you awake."

"Then I may need a diversion..."

* * *

><p><span>Maethoriel P.O.V<span>

I stare at Thorin's still body. He lies upon his bed in his old sleeping quarters. It is a grand room with many valuable items spread around. But I do not care for this room but for it's owner, who many people think is dead. I check his pulse again, it is beating clearer now. Maybe he will wake up soon. He will have to because they have already started making his coffin.

"You alright lass?" Balin's voice calls out from the entrance of Thorin's chambers.

"Yes," I reply bluntly.

"You haven't slept in three days lass, you need to rest,"

"Not until he wakes up,"

I hear Balin sigh loudly. "His funeral is tonight Maethoriel, they have just finished making his coffin. We'll leave you to say your last goodbyes. I'll come back in fifteen minutes.

Alarms blare in my mind. I have fifteen minutes to wake Thorin up before he gets buried alive. Tears begin to roll down my face as I gently try to wake my greatest friend. Nothing. I check his pulse again. Why didn't they check his pulse as well, then they would believe me. I begin to shake him, anything to get him awake. I cry out as, still there is no response. I lay my head down, sobbing loudly. Then without thinking, I lift my head up and gently place a kiss onto his lips. Nothing. Frustrated, I sit on the floor with my head between my knees. I sob loudly, how am I going to get Thorin awake in less than fifteen minutes.

"Mae, are you alright?" I hear Thorin's voice say. Slowly I lift my head up to see Thorin sitting up on his bed, looking at me with concern. I instantly embrace him. He tenses at the sudden contact but slowly accepts my tight hug. "You're awake," I state as I pull away.

"Yes I am, how long have I been out?"

"Three days but, I'm the only one who knew you were alive. You're funeral is tonight."

"That's nice to know,"

"Dain will be irritated, he was supposed to become king but now you're 'alive' you will become King Under the Mountain,"

"What of Fili? He is my heir, he should have taken the throne." Oh, I think, Thorin doesn't remember that his nephews are dead. "I'm sorry Thorin, they died in battle." Thorin gapes at me. His face then changes from shock to a look of determination. "I need to leave Erebor Maethoriel, I can't live in a place where so many bad happenings have happened. Let them think that I am dead, let me live a life of peace. Can you get me out Mae?"

"Erm... Yes. Though we may need a diversion."

"Already sorted..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dwarvish:<strong>

**Adum : Welcome**

**Dashatu : Son of**

**Ku' : Who**

**E Aulë ini me aktub e ins Mahal : I'm Aulë but you know me as Mahal**

**Zedrar : Supreme importance**


End file.
